


在星光闪耀的夜晚

by ktothek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktothek/pseuds/ktothek
Summary: Chapter 7作者：저금통





	在星光闪耀的夜晚

罗渽民和李帝努，2年之中看似相处的毫无曲折，事实上也吵过一次架。

“哇，我一定要拍照片的。”

大步流星跟着罗渽民走着的忙内成员说着不懂事的话。像是要去见传说中的独角兽，终于能参观到罗渽民的亲家哥哥实物的忙内，准备拍上百张照片传给组合成员的哥哥们看。虽然想让忙内闭嘴安静点，但罗渽民只是紧紧地抿着下嘴唇，粗鲁的捋了下昨天刚刚褪完色的葡萄柚色的刘海。

30分钟前。

回归的两周前。2017年11月。罗渽民和忙内在健身房运动到了深夜后出去吃了烤牛肠。尽情的运动完之后当然得去吃牛小肠了。当然，是在瞒着教练和经纪人的情况之下。已经过了连续几周只能吃鸡胸肉、地瓜、煮鸡蛋和蔬菜的人生，感觉都快要失去理智了。忙内甚至一咽下烤熟后牛小肠后就嚎啕大哭起来：“哥，看来这就是幸福吧。”忙内将牛肠和葱段大蒜包在一起沾上包饭酱后，从中领悟到了真正的幸福。但罗渽民不知为什么就只是看着手机，眼神非常冷酷，还以为手机是他的仇人一样。

这几天罗渽民都没有见到李帝努。专辑活动时期，必须得和成员们在练习室努力练习，这是没有办法的事。即使抽空去了李帝努的公寓前，也只能一起抽根烟就马上分开。通常在凌晨去叫醒睡着的人下来抽烟的话，一定会被骂“为什么要叫醒睡得好好的人”这样的话，但李帝努一次也没说过这类讨厌的话。在睡衣外面套上外套的李帝努，只是肿着眼睛不停地打着哈欠，然后配合着罗渽民的速度抽着烟。罗渽民总开玩笑说李帝努困了的时候的眼睛好像是融化了的冰激凌。

是啊，不能经常见面这并不是什么大问题。但是真正的问题是，与罗渽民无法见面的期间，李帝努经常和他那两个朋友去喝酒。今天也发来了kakao信息，说要和朋友去大学路喝酒。这小子真喜欢喝酒啊。罗渽民知道李帝努是因为他的父亲才不想回家的。所以在无法与自己见面的时候，李帝努就会找别的借口晚归。但罗渽民认为最近的他有点过分。在说完要喝酒之后，几乎就联系不上了，这都已经是家常便饭的事了。不看kakao信息也不接电话，像是在和罗渽民说：我现在在喝酒呢，别给我打电话了。所以今天罗渽民也冷冷地看着沉寂着的手机。“哥，手机要被你看出窟窿来了。”忙内让罗渽民别再盯着手机看了，将烤好的牛肠放到罗渽民的盘子里：“哥，尝尝这个吧。”但罗渽民像是终于耗尽了耐心，将手机拿了起来。

还是给李帝努打了电话。但是接电话的人却并不是李帝努。也许是今天一起喝酒的朋友，不知道叫什么名字。总有种既视感，觉得发生过似曾相识的事。罗渽民眯起眼睛，想起了夏天时发生的相亲事件。

“啊，亲家？是罗渽民吗？李帝努喝醉了现在睡着了，正头疼怎么带他走呢。”

虽然李帝努的酒量很好，但一旦越过了界限就会像突然昏迷了一样睡着。但这样的行为在两个人喝酒的时候从来没有发生过，所以只听说过传闻。因此，也就是说，现在这样的行为发生了。

罗渽民非常冷静的问道：“请问你们在哪里？”

这是30分钟前发生的事情。罗渽民拿着外套从烤肠店里走了出去，忙内像是要去游乐园的弟弟一样兴奋地追了出去：“哥，现在去接亲家吗？一起去吧！哇，必须得去看看啊。啊，为什么不让我去啊！我没开车来，得和哥一起回宿舍才行啊。”对于罗渽民的“别跟着来，回家去”的要求，忙内吵嚷个不停。赶紧擅自坐上了副驾驶席，给自己系上了安全带，今天一定得去确认下亲家哥哥到底多有魅力，能让渽民哥这样死去活来的。没有继续撵走忙内的时间了，罗渽民立刻发动了车子。看到RPM疯狂上升的仪表盘，忙内忽然开始后悔自己上了车。踩着运动鞋走进了酒吧，一眼就看到了乖乖趴在桌上的李帝努，像是在第3课时结束后趴在桌上打瞌睡的高中生一样。喝得相对少的朋友一下一下的拍打着他：李帝努，别喝了，快起来吧。那时忙内看到了轻轻咬着下嘴唇的罗渽民的侧脸，这是渽民哥想骂人的表现。

“啊，来了吗？”

忙内还是第一次见到，对着陌生人如此不友善的罗渽民。不是那个以透彻的职业精神，在他人说话时立刻做出温柔表情的同时调整自己嗓音的罗渽民。罗渽民此时此刻无视了亲家的朋友，只照顾着亲家一人。他好像不想叫醒李帝努似的，将李帝努像是吸了水的棉花一样下垂着的胳膊紧紧挂在自己的肩膀上。然后对着李帝努挂在椅子上的大衣抬了抬下巴，冲着忙内示意道：“把他外套拿上。”非常冷静地，只属于罗渽民的中低音，一点都不温柔。

“这小子今天喝的格外多，原来不是这样的人来着。”

看起来相对比较清醒的朋友看着罗渽民的眼色一个劲地嘀咕：不是，为什么我总有种把别人的男朋友灌醉了的负罪感呢？罗渽民为什么看起来这么不高兴，难道真的是男朋友吗……朋友因为酒劲上了头开始胡乱的猜疑起来：“你是李帝努的男朋友吗？”如果没有喝酒的话，就会被异性恋者的固有观念所束缚，做梦也绝对不会去这么想。罗渽民没有理会朋友嘟嘟囔囔说的话，扶着李帝努。站在边上的朋友一直抓着李帝努的手臂和肩膀，像是想要辩解什么。虽然不知道自己为什么要去辩解，但是感觉如果不这么做的话会挨罗渽民的一顿打，所以像是生存本能一样的说着层出不穷的辩白：“我没有劝酒，是他自己要喝的，今天喝的格外多，都没有休息过，结果他就……”罗渽民像是无法再忍受一样打断了他的话，脱口而出：

“我知道了所以请你把手给我拿开。”

李帝努朋友的手瞬间就掉了下来。一边收拾着李帝努的衣服一边在旁边观察着情况的忙内听到这话像是被泼了一盆凉水，气氛瞬间冷了下来。

罗渽民说完这句话就背着李帝努离开了酒吧。忙内紧紧地跟随在他的身后，哒哒哒，他们的脚步声慢慢离入口越来越远…和倒下的酒瓶一样孤零零站在那的朋友无法用语言形容说明，只想随便抓住一个人倾诉心情。他抓住正端着炸鸡碟子路过的打工生的手，震惊道：“刚刚发生了什么？你看见了吗？罗渽民是李帝努男朋友吗？！”

坐在黑色奔驰后座的李帝努对于忙内来说多少有些陌生。因为是驶向延新川站的方向，因此在老家是光明市宿舍在建大的忙内的眼里，车窗外的一切都是第一次见到的风景。这是第一次见到的道路，但事实上对于眼下的情况而言那些根本不重要。在后座位上温顺地睡着了的男人，带着刺鼻的酒味，那位传说中的亲家哥哥，长得太帅了。因为长得太帅了所以身为艺人的忙内忍不住询问道亲家难道也是艺人吗？想要拍照，但是如果拍了照的话感觉渽民哥真的会把手机摔碎，所以放弃了这个想法。也不是放弃的程度，是现在根本没有这样的欲望。

“哥。”

忙内看着沉默驾驶着的罗渽民的侧脸。最近因为运动了的关系，罗渽民侧脸的线条变得更加的锐利。罗渽民现在正处于年纪最大的成员哥哥都不敢随便招惹的“将嘴巴紧紧抿着时的罗渽民”状态。当他说“我知道了所以请你把手给我拿开”的时候，别说李帝努的身体了，连李帝努衣服的衣领都没摸着的忙内的手都下意识的松开了。那位朋友可能都要以为真的会挨打了。忙内想着等渽民哥睡了一定要和其他的成员哥哥们聚在一起分享今天发生的事：你们知道今天发生了什么吗？罗渽民哥太没教养了，太可怕了真的。

“哥，在听着呢吧？”  
“嗯。”

忙内想起了之前温柔地抚摸着睡在后座上的李帝努的脸颊时的罗渽民，犹豫了一会还是叫了他一声。他猜想刚刚的行为，一定不是渽民哥有意为之。在思考出现之前，手就已经慢慢靠近了，像是被蛊惑了一样自然。

“哥，其实，”  
“嗯。”  
“或许哥……和男人也可以吗？”  
“嗯。”

啊……西八。绝望的忙内用双手捂住了自己的脸。用那一个回答就可以完全解释现在这种奇怪的氛围了。原来这就是这段时间和亲家哥哥近乎夸张的过分交往的原因。啊，该怎么办，我们哥，这也不是周末电视剧频道，这算什么禁忌的爱情啊？更过分的是也不是单纯的和亲家谈恋爱，而是和男人，晕。

“怎么办，渽民哥，完蛋了。”

忙内佯装哭泣着说。虽然哭泣只是装样子，但是叹惜却是发自内心的：“哥的人生现在完蛋了，该怎么办啊呜呜。”然而真的人生即将完蛋了的当事人罗渽民却表现的非常冷漠：“喂，要哭的话也是我哭，你哭什么？”

刚刚像是冰块一样冷冻着表情的罗渽民忍不住笑了起来。

总而言之，李帝努和罗渽民在那时吵架了。事实上也不算吵架，而是双方约定几天都不要再联系了，就算有时间也不要见面了。“说去喝酒了就再也不联系了，直到现在都没有在反省啊李帝努。”“必须得联系吗？我有这么做的义务吗？”“我喝酒的时候把电话给关机了的话你会怎么做？”“那可不行。”像这样陷入沟壑里的对话绝对无法顺利沟通下去，特别是此刻还藏着无法定义的特别感情。因此他们选择通过电话沟通。最终以几天不见面的方式使事态告一段落。但是准确的说，最多大概也就三天，他们在李帝努公寓前散步的小巷子里为了一起抽烟而见面了。穿着运动服，戴着帽子。因为突然和像是竹马之交一样每天见面的朋友断了联系，所以会觉得很无聊。

“想和你见面”，但这样的话两人都没有说出口。如果说了这样的话，仿佛抽烟的时候就必然会想要接吻。说了的话会很好所以没有说，因为喜欢所以觉得不可以。

那时，罗渽民得到的教训就是这个。再怎么吵架也要见面。反正三天不见面之后也要见面，不要白白浪费了时间。因为不见面会无聊，

也会想念…

-  
因此，罗渽民在被骂没两天就来找李帝努了。在他工作的住民中心。

“我是来取身份证复印件的。”

“这不是罗渽民吗？”“谁啊？”“主任，这是个歌手。”“大发。”喝着速溶咖啡的职员们和来取各种文件的上访者们的目光同时汇聚到了一处。戴着帽子和眼睛，随意披着户外夹克的罗渽民。处于Default状态的罗渽民。因为没有戴口罩所以一下子就被认了出来。据说是来办理身份证复印件的。对于像野兽一样突然涌来的视线，罗渽民也没有什么不满，踩着他特有的步伐习惯，以一位普通上访者的身份走着。

坐在综合信访室的李帝努荒唐的看着罗渽民。工作时的李帝努在白衬衫外套了件深褐色的毛衣，可以说是五官端正的样本了。“你来拿什么？”罗渽民理直气壮的回答道：

“身份证复印件。”  
“这么突然？”  
“之前我妈说如果我再不回家就把我从户籍上开除，所以我来确认一下是不是真的被开除了。”

那你倒是偶尔回下家啊。李帝努没有说话，无语地咂着舌头。

“这位先生，入口那有自动办理的机器，用那个的话是免费的。在窗口办理得收手续费。”

住民中心的职员对于上访者一般都称呼为先生，先生…罗渽民笑了。李帝努完全是专业的公务员啊。罗渽民忽然对这一点感到很满意：不是普通的公司，而是住民中心的职员，这样就可以正大光明的参观他工作时的样子。

“我不知道怎么使用机器，就交钱吧。”

罗渽民一边翻着外套口袋，一边顺势掏出几个百元的硬币。忙的都快死了这人还想着玩，李帝努叹了口气。李帝努清楚地知道身份证复印件并不是罗渽民来这里的目的，罗渽民也清楚地知道李帝努明白这一点。罗渽民笑眯眯的在上访的窗口前支着下巴看着李帝努。从下往上看时罗渽民清秀又帅气，下巴也很好看。

在床上的时候也这么想过。从下往上看的罗渽民，清秀又帅气，还有好看的下巴。李帝努现在对于和罗渽民发生的事已经不觉得羞愧了，两个人发生的事中如果独自一人觉得羞愧的话反而会更丢人。

“什么时候下班？”  
“你难道，是怕我躲开你才来这里抓我的吗？”  
“说的没错？”  
“你不忙吗？很闲？”  
“嗯，不忙啊。睡了懒觉运动完后来的，今天没工作。”

真羡慕……

“你继续工作吧，下班一起走，去吃饭。”  
“现在离下班还有一小时。”  
“行，那你就继续工作一小时吧。”

罗渽民坐到了饮水机旁边的椅子上掏出手机，一边玩着手机游戏一边等待。职员们为了拿到签名四处找着空白的A4纸和签字笔跑向罗渽民。罗渽民毫不慌张地用专业艺人的微笑进行了所有应对。“哦莫，和李帝努是朋友吗？”“是我的亲家哥哥，下班后要一起去吃饭所以才来的。在这里坐着等可以吗？”“当然了！本来这就是为了给上访人休息才设置的椅子。”在这个因暖器而变得干燥暗沉的住民中心里，只有饮水机旁显得如此其乐融融。温柔笑着的罗渽民，爽快的签名合影自拍着的罗渽民，罗渽民尽可能的对每一个人保持亲切。但李帝努想自己不会因为没能做到这一点而感觉后悔，也不会想要修正自己的这一点。

罗渽民玩手机游戏玩到一半突然看着李帝努工作时的样子。以严谨的姿势为上访者仔细说明着的李帝努。“成绩说明书吗，可能需要一些时间，我们也是通过学校的传真机才能收到的。请稍等一下。”坐在座位上拿着白色电话与他人通话着的李帝努。除了一声声急促的电话响之外，住民中心内大致一片寂静。几乎不会挪动位置的职员，在桌上打盹的上司，复杂的绕在一起的电脑线，还有办公设备和干巴巴的植物。在同一个位置上几乎没有移动过的李帝努，打扮端正好看。

这个世界与罗渽民的工作场所完全不同。罗渽民想起了像战场一样的自己的世界。从经纪人哥开着的保姆车下来后就要争分夺秒跑着去的成员们，还有一起奔跑着的像是被埋进衣服的坟墓里的造型师们，在战斗开始前要赶紧化上精致的妆容，只要在底下站着5分钟就会开始流汗的舞台照明，staff们吵吵嚷嚷的争吵谩骂声，咚咚咚咚，音乐从脚震动到骨骼里。

“李帝努，睡了吗？”  
“没睡。”  
“也是，对我骂了脏话还能好好睡觉那可不行。”  
“睡不着，第二天要早起上班。”  
“我可以睡懒觉，但因为有在想的事所以没睡。”  
“难道你和我想的是同一件事吗。”  
“你在想什么？”  
“哥哥和嫂子真的离婚了啊，这样的事。”  
“别撒谎了亲家，那种事现在都不放在眼里吧？”  
“你一点都不担心你姐姐要离婚吗？”  
“在我们家我姐姐最聪明，她能活的很好，世界上最多余的事就是担心她。”  
“你们家里人还没对你说任何事吗？”  
“你说你真正在想的事吧，我更好奇那个。”  
“疯了吧罗渽民。”  
“我在想和你上床的事。”  
“完全没有考虑过我们今后该怎么办吗？”  
“得试试看啊，什么都不做的话没法下定论。”  
“其实我也在想。”  
“因为还想做？”  
“坦率说的话，想。”  
“那样的话你和我交往不就行了。”  
“不是不交往也能上床吗？你之前和吴彩熙不就那样。”  
“反省过了，现在不会那样了。”  
“不和你做。”  
“真心的吗？”  
“和你做是不行的，但想做的时候应该怎么办呢？我的人生中还没发生过这种事，想去做的事基本都去做了。”

罗渽民又一次打开了昨天晚上和李帝努的kakao对话窗，嘴角忍不住上扬。他又看了看正在工作着的李帝努，领子紧紧的扣到脖子处的李帝努，与动态的自己完全不同，在静态的空间里办公着的，将毛衣袖子包裹住手腕的，像是禁欲般的李帝努。

同时也是说想和自己做的李帝努。

罗渽民和李帝努，这样两个完全相反的人，却偶然在同一个冬天，同一片烟气下相遇，产生了相同的欲望。罗渽民取下眼镜揉了揉眼睛。

又掉进了危险的红色眼睛里，依然干净的李帝努。

-  
一起下班后的两人决定在住民中心附近吃寿司。说是很有名的美食店，还好是平日的关系所以不需要等位。点了足够量的三文鱼寿司和色拉。这期间不时有认识罗渽民的人们来到他们的桌子前要求签名，罗渽民都乖乖的拿起了他们递来的笔。看着都没法拿起筷子吃饭的罗渽民，李帝努开始觉得他有点可怜。但罗渽民本人却并不在意。人气实在是太高了，这并不是像漫画那样的虚张声势，而是这样的事情就像呼吸一样自然地发生着，所以习惯了，现在才能保持像石头一样的冷静。

他们之中没有人在怀疑罗渽民和李帝努的关系，当然会以为是朋友了。罗渽民和一个男人在一起时没有任何一个人会用凶恶的心思去揣测。所以对于李帝努来说和罗渽民一起出门并不是什么有负担的事。因为只要不仔细听两人的对话的内容，如果是不熟悉两人的人，就不会把两人视为可疑的关系。所以不会被当成恋人。住民中心的工作人员不也是这样吗？说是亲家弟弟，就再也没谁会怀疑两人的关系。

李帝努知道，这就是自己和罗渽民不会有结果的理由。

吃完饭后无条件的应该去喝酒，但今天喝的是咖啡。他们坐在相对安静的马路边上的2层星巴克里，强烈的冷风发出像是刮挠着玻璃似的声音，产生了建筑物都似乎开始晃动了的错觉。但是他们挂在椅子上的外套却很和平，户外夹克和黑色大衣。两人将柠檬气泡水和咖啡不紧不慢地放在桌子上。

“如果交往了的话，”首先出声的是李帝努：“交往的话，该做什么？”

并不是说不知道才问的，而是想知道和现在有什么区别。罗渽民认真的挽着手臂说道：

“见面一起去吃饭，吃完饭一起去喝酒。”  
“那不是一直持续到现在的事嘛。”  
“偶尔一起去看电影，去网吧，去游乐园。”  
“那不是也做过了嘛。”

去游乐园时不是还戴了兔子模样的头饰嘛，还一起坐了过山车不是嘛，我生龙活虎的下来了结果你腿软了还是我背着你出来的不是嘛，但这又不是我们在交往。

“我们一起在散步的小路上抽烟，然后出去玩，我送你回家。”  
“那也不是都做了嘛。”

难道我们之前那段时间都算在交往吗？罗渽民用着和刚才一样的语调继续说：

“偶尔牵手，拥抱，做爱。”

呼噜噜，罗渽民说完喝了一大口李帝努的咖啡，舌头上覆盖上了苦味。李帝努什么话都说不出口了，心里想着，啊，明白了，这个啊。

那样的话，就不同了。

是的，不同了，那样的话就不一样了。就算和以前做着一样的事，追加了这一件的话，就从A到Z全部都推翻了。欲望的力量是很可怕的，关系什么的全部都会被甩在脑后。李帝努觉得现在比刚刚大风刮的时候建筑物摇晃的错觉更令人晕眩。

呼噜，李帝努拿过罗渽民喝过一口的自己的马克杯。罗渽民毫不犹豫地把嘴贴在了喝过的杯壁边缘，呼噜噜地喝着咖啡，眼睛一直看着李帝努。握着马克杯的李帝努干净的手的样子陷入了他藏在眼镜后变得稠密起来的眼神里。氛围变的寂静，偶尔会传来咖啡店播放着的音乐声。

两人之间的氛围和体温融合在一起，闷热的空气中仿佛掺杂着他们皮肤上的味道。有他们进来前抽的烟的烟味，还混合着淡淡的咖啡香味。

脚尖发麻透着有些色情的紧张感。怎么才能忍受住呢？

李帝努忽然想了解做爱的本质。不是酒后摇摇晃晃着的，而是神志清醒的，鲜明的。

“和你做是不行的，但想做的时候应该怎么办呢？我的人生中还没发生过这种事，想去做的事基本都去做了。”

风吹的很不寻常，突然开始下起阵雨了，哗啦啦的。这是无情地击碎本以为坚固的夜晚的声音，近乎于噪音了。比玻璃更容易破碎的夜晚的碎片就像是石头一样从和雨水粘连的窗户外飞进来。就连如最后堡垒的这扇窗户也担心被砸碎。哗啦啦的。罗渽民看着窗外的雨说道：“啊，车停在很远的地方来着。”李帝努回答他：“雨停了就出去吧，好像马上就会结束了。”“是吗？但是，”

“帝努啊，等得到那时候吗？”

-  
住民中心附近的胡同一到晚上就像被世界删除一样变得漆黑。总是有居民对此抗议说太可怕了。

罗渽民的车停在了那的入口。被太阳纸贴的一片漆黑的车窗，哗啦哗啦下着的倾盆大雨。冒着雨急忙上车的罗渽民和李帝努就像是掉进河里的人。因为跑着过来而呼吸急促的两人，“呼哧呼哧”喘着气看着对方。

彼此的气息交织在一起。

“全都湿透了。”

李帝努捋了捋自己的头发，又一下一下的擦着罗渽民的肩膀说道。语气和喘气声融化在一起变得绵软起来。全都湿透了啊。罗渽民笑了起来，像是刚洗完澡的小狗一样晃着脑袋，水珠溅到了李帝努的身上，嘴唇上也沾上了一滴。

然后径直地贴上了罗渽民滚烫的嘴唇。李帝努的唇上散发着水汽和刚刚喝过的咖啡香味。罗渽民把湿漉漉的手伸进李帝努的毛衣里，沿着腰线一路向上。舌头泥泞交缠在一起的瞬间，感觉到了李帝努的乳珠挺立了起来。触碰的话也许会疼，但罗渽民无法忍耐，小心翼翼的用指腹揉捏按压着。李帝努不满的声音融化在了罗渽民的唇齿里。嘴里热的要死。李帝努只能用鼻子艰难地呼吸着，手指拉扯着罗渽民后脑勺的头发。手慢慢的顺着背向下滑去，像是理所当然般的伸进了罗渽民的裤子里。雨水因为他们的动作湿哒哒的黏在车座上。罗渽民冰冷潮湿的手轻轻抚摸着李帝努鼓胀的前襟，慢慢向下拉开了拉链。裤链发出的声音在安静的车厢里被放大，脖子都不由自主开始起鸡皮疙瘩。罗渽民的嘴唇轻轻吻过李帝努的嘴角，鼻梁和泪痣，再慢慢的吻向耳垂。冰凉的手隔着李帝努的内裤慢慢揉捏着，“啊…啊，罗渽民。”感受到李帝努要射了，精液黏黏糊糊的渗了出来，罗渽民将唇轻轻覆盖在李帝努的耳垂上，低沉的嗓音的与温柔的吻一同降落：帝努呀，

“全都湿透了吗？”

李帝努胡乱地搂住罗渽民的脖子，像雨水一样黏糊的嗓音落入罗渽民的耳朵里：“要疯了，哪里都可以，进来吧。”

两人此刻都十分清醒。

-tbc-


End file.
